Nitro Bot
"Nitro Bot" by Sentai Express is featured in ''Just Dance 2014'', and on Just Dance 2015 as a Uplay exclusive. It also makes an appearance on Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are both anime/manga references. * The dancer to the left references Gundan and Tokusatsu Robots. *Its color scheme is red, blue, navy, and yellow on white. *The dancer to the right alludes to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Light blue lue hair exactly like in the video *Head pieces like cat ears *Her Plugsuit is changed to yellow 'cause white will conflict with her skin tone. Background The background is set in a futuristic dystopian city with sky-high buildings, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are 2 gold moves for each coach in this song. First one is very similar for both coaches, just move your arms front to back until "YEAH!" appears. The last is different for both coaches, if you're the robot you just lift your arms like showing muscles, however, if you're the kitty girl, you just point to the floor, that's it! Trivia *This is the second song by Sentai Express, the first one being Spectronizer on Just Dance 3. However, Spectronizer is sung in Japanese, while this is mainly instrumental and with English vocals. **The four dancers from the aforementioned song make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. *The signs read アイス (read: "aisu"; Japanese for "Ice cream"), and 万物 (read: "banbutsu"; an old-fashioned word for "everything"). * The two coaches have their own avatars on Just Dance 2014. * On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of the game, on the first gold move, it'll say "YEAH!" or "X" twice, but it will not be worth more points. * Ironically, despite having a Japanese theme, it does not make an appearance in Just Dance Wii U. ** This is the 2nd time in Just Dance history where a song makes a comeback on the game, but not as a DLC. ***It is not available on Wii, due to the fact that Uplay doesn't exist on Wii. * The song makes a (likely unintentional) reference to Just Dance Now. * People have found out that "Robot Rock" by Daft Punk matches the choreography and have recently stated that this choreography was originally meant for Robot Rock. ** On the Just Dance files, the song is called Robot Rock instead of Nitro Bot which means it was Robot Rock. Gallery nitrobotjd2014.jpg robotrock.jpg|Nitro Bot Nitrobot references.png|Nitro Bot dancers and their inspirations Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 Video Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Robots Category:21st Century songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Around-The-World Category:Floating Dancers Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Occupations Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Song with coach Superhero Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U